Again! OHSHC Edition
by Sunni-Chan
Summary: What happens when Reiyu is given another chance to do high school all over again? Will there be fun and laughter or hurt and tears? Or maybe just a little of both when the Host Club comes into her life? OCx?
1. Chapter 1

_**Again! OHSHC Edition.**_

_**Hi guys! I know I already have another Ouran story currently going and I promise I haven't forgotten about it (even though it's been ages since I updated it… sorry!) BUT! I had been reading the manga Again! and thought it could be an amusing concept for an OC who was graduating Ouran to suddenly go back to their first year and live out high school all over again.**_

_**I have fussed with the ages a little as this is an AU story and doesn't follow the anime or the manga and I have put everyone in the same schooling year. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I will try to keep on top of my updates!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Today was the day, the day that I, Reiyu Nakamura graduated from Ouran Academy. For the last time in my life I dressed myself in the uniform, turning to the wall length mirror to fuss about with my short yet wild hair, managing to tame the silver-white strands into something more acceptable.

"You can do this Rei…" I mumbled to myself as I smoothed my hands down my shirt, trying to banish the wrinkles from it before grabbing my bag and heading out, nodding a 'good morning' to the maids I passed on my way out the front door. My parents were going to meet me at graduation… I just hope they both made it. Dad was a busy man and had missed pretty much any and all graduation ceremonies in my life… I knew mother would be there though… she always was.

I climbed into the limo waiting outside and closed my eyes as we began the drive to Ouran Academy.

I had taken my education very seriously; after all I had to keep my parents favour so that I would inherit. I had no other siblings, so the responsibility automatically fell onto my shoulders. My parents had tried for children from the day they were married yet years had passed and conception seemed to be impossible… well until I came along.

I was the 'little miracle', a gift 'from Kami' and my parents always believed there was something special about me, more so after I was born and they first caught sight of a sweep of silver-white hair and a pair of large, pale, grey-opal eyes. Sure, they had been hoping for a son but they got me instead and they were grateful…

Oh sorry, didn't I mention I was a girl? Well there you go! You learned something new! My parents tried in vain to have more children but to no avail and I was doomed to be an only child.

My mother and father are rather open-minded people, despite our high social status and so were not bothered when I found it more comfortable to have an androgynous appearance and not follow the social norms of either boys or girls and to live my life the way I chose… though it was made clear to me that when the time came for me to inherit, that I'd need to settle down and be serious about things… I'm pretty sure they think I am going through a phase or something.

Regardless, I had spent my time at Ouran being sensible and drowning myself in schoolwork so that I could be the best I could be… a consequence of this was that I had not bothered to make any friends and had subsequently become invisible to everyone. I remember my first day I was surrounded by people who knew of my father's company, as he was one of the leading companies in the technology field. When it became apparent that I wasn't interested in making friends, the interest faded out, leaving me lonely in my school years.

"Nakamura-sama we have arrived"

I sighed, opening my eyes and looking out of the window "great… let's get this over with"

_Normal POV_

The ceremony had gotten started without much issue, aside from a gaggle of squealing girls when the host club entered and found their seats with their class. Rei had almost gotten stepped on by one particularly excited girl who had wiggled past her to get to Tamaki Suoh, making Rei roll her eyes hard. She had never understood what the point of that club was and had never ventured there; neither had she bothered to introduce herself to any of them. Now there was a tiny part of her that was full of regret… regret that she had no friends, regret that she had taken things far too seriously… but there was nothing that could be done about it now. It was too late.

Names were called out and students rose to collect their diplomas in an orderly fashion, shake Chairman Suohs hand and have their photo taken with him… a token… a memento of their last moments in high school and their transition into adulthood. Most of the kids that went here, ended up going onto Ouran Academy University, who's campus was directly behind the high school and so maybe there was a small light at the end of the tunnel for Rei… maybe she could make friends in Uni? Probably not though, it would be awkward and she'd likely only get sucked into her studies.

_Rei's POV_

"Reiyu Nakamura"

I was jolted out of my thoughts as my name was called and so I stood from my seat and made the short walk up to where the Chairman was stood, a kind smile on his face as he presented me with my diploma "Congratulations on graduating top of your class"

It wasn't that I was ungrateful for the compliment but I had tied for first place with two other people, so it wasn't such an achievement as I'd hoped it would be. Though, I smiled and reached for my diploma and shook his hand, turning on the Chairman's signal so the photographer could take my photo.

"You will receive a copy of the photograph in the mail within the week" Chairman Suoh smiled.

"Thank you Sir"

I turned and headed back to my seat, catching my mother's eyes. She was so proud; I could see it all over her face yet… of course. My father, yet again had managed to miss my graduation.

* * *

_A short time later_

* * *

There was some kind of graduation party being thrown in one of the ballrooms, but I managed to slip away unnoticed and took a walk around the grounds. I'd barely had time to say hi to my mother before she'd had to go, promising me that my father had tried his best to get out of his work meeting to be here and that I should have fun at the graduation party. Fun? Really mother? Surely she'd realised I hadn't made any friends at school… hadn't she? Whatever.

Coming to a stop by the large marble gazebo in the middle of the rose maze, I sighed as I felt the first drops of rain grace my face and I ducked inside, flopping unceremoniously onto the cold marble seating.

_Of course it would rain on my graduation day_ I sighed to myself as I watched the rain fall, captivated by how calming it seemed to be, although I knew I would have to leave at some point and probably get wet if it didn't stop soon.

_I just… I just wish I'd taken the time to make friends… that I had gotten to know people instead of getting sucked into my studies… that I'd made an effort… _

As my train of thought ended, there was a bright flash of lightning, followed by an odd metallic sounding thunder that made me jump out of my skin, right before the rain came to a stop, leaving no proof that it had ever existed at all.

"Odd…" I muttered softly, tilting my head as I looked out across the pathway that was conspicuously dry.

* * *

_Later that evening_

* * *

"Okaa-san?" I asked as I entered the living room where she and my father were clearly talking about my future at Ouran Academy University, the prospectus lying neatly between them on the table.

"Reiyu? You're home already?" she seemed surprised, as did my father.

"Yea… the weather took a turn so I came home before it started storming again"

They both looked at me like I was crazy and I blinked a little.

"I don't quite know what you mean Reiyu, It hasn't even rained today" my father rose a brow.

"Oh… maybe it was just a localised thing then…" I shrugged, though I couldn't help but feel a little creeped out as nobody seemed to remember the weirdly short rainstorm… I had asked a random student who happened to be out in the grounds and they confirmed there had been no rain… _maybe I imagined it…_ I thought to myself.

"Are you okay Reiyu?" my mother asked, a hint of concern apparent in her voice.

"Yeah Okaa-san… maybe it was just a prank by one of the other seniors" I managed to let out an amused chuckle which seemed to settle my parents down a little.

"Well then… since you are here Reiyu… I wanted to apologise for not making it to your graduation ceremony" my father spoke up "my meeting overshot its time and by the time I got to the school it was all over"

I shrugged lightly "its okay tou-san… I figured you must have gotten caught up" managing a small smile to show I wasn't all that upset about it.

He breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed in his seat. I guess he had been worried that I'd have been real upset about it. Truth was I kind of was really upset about it but I'd never let him know that.

"I thought that since you are home already… maybe we can go over your electives…"

The rest of the evening was spent going over the courses I would need to take in order to take over the family company one day. I couldn't help but be relieved when I finally made it to my room, closing the curtains and sinking into bed with a sigh and a prayer that after the spring break, university would be better.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was awoken by sunlight streaming through the window across my bed. Raising my head, I glanced across at the alarm clock and saw it was only 6:30 am. I grunted and buried my face into my pillow; fairly certain that I had closed the curtains the night before and was silently willing sleep to consume me once more until I heard someone calling to me.

"Reiyu-sama… Reiyu-sama it's time to get up" I heard my maid Kiko calling to me and I growled, launching a pillow at the still closed door.

"Kiko… it's only 6:30… leave me alone" I whined loudly.

There was a moment of silence and then "but Reiyu-sama… you don't want to be late on your first day at Ouran Academy do you?"

* * *

_**Ohohohoho! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! It seems that the short thunderstorm was nothing ordinary… Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again! OHSHC Edition.**_

_**Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed chapter one, this story has been really fun to write so far… but before I divulge into a rambling mess… let us continue with chapter two!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 

I stared in disbelief at the door "What?" I called out, unsure of what I had heard.

I hard Kiko clear her throat before responding "I said, you don't want to be late for your first day at Ouran Academy, Reiyu-sama…"

_First day at Ouran? What is she talking about? I graduated yesterday! I got my diploma and everything!_ I rubbed my face a little _maybe she is pulling a prank on me or something… maybe my parents put her up to this…_

"Reiyu-sama?"

"Uh… okay Kiko… thanks… I'll get up now" I thought it best to just play along for now and so I swung my legs out of bed and stood with a stretch.

I looked around for my phone, quite expecting to see a dark blue phone case with an intricately detailed galaxy beautifully spread across it… an early graduation present that I bought for myself… but instead I came face to face with a black phone case with a silver feather etched into the surface. _Wait… I haven't had that case since my first year… at… Ouran… oh god_ I reached for the phone and turned it over in my hands. It was the newest model from my father's company that hadn't been due out for general public use until the third week of April and I had been allowed to have one early… but that had been in my first year at Ouran…

_Surely someone is messing with me_ I mumbled inwardly as I walked into the adjoining bathroom and took my usual morning shower, not stopping to look in the mirror before I shed my pjs and climbed in.

It was only when I exited the shower that I noticed something else different… those weren't the pjs I wore to bed last night! I specifically remember wearing pj shorts and a tank top to bed but the pjs on the floor were full pj pants and a t-shirt. Pursing my lips I turned to look in the mirror and almost fell over.

My usually shorter silver-white hair was shaggy and scruffy, having grown past my shoulders and my face looked a little younger than it had last night… what is going on?!

Reaching for the scissors on the bathroom counter, I eyed my hair up and began to trim it a little, neatening it up as best as I could without ruining it… _I look cute_ I smirked at myself before returning to my room.

_I guess… maybe I dreamt my graduation? _I thought to myself as I spied the male Ouran uniform hanging up neatly and set about getting dressed. _Maybe I am not that lonely try hard… maybe I just imagined it all? _I smoothed down the uniform as I looked at myself in the mirror _I mean… I am cuter than my dream self… and my hair is actually in better condition and this cut makes me look a little more mature… _

Then a thought came to me _how would you have known about the host club then? _I blinked and pursed my lips again. _Well that's simple! Orientation was last month and the host club was recruiting members! _

That seemed like an awfully natural thought to have had, since I had been so damned sure that I graduated yesterday. Speaking of yesterday… I grabbed up my phone and looked at the date.

"1st April… 2016… no way…"

I thought back to what had happened last night, the weird storm… yet my memory was hazy, just how a dream would fade from memory… it appeared this 'old life' was fading too… Maybe this was my chance to change, to make friends… With that last thought, last night's graduation memories faded into nothingness, leaving me absolutely sure it had been a dream.

Since this was my chance to try again, I'd taken special care to make my appearance look as approachable as possible, though I definitely had cute working for me this time around.

* * *

The first day went by quickly, yet I had managed to introduce myself to a few people in class and by the third day I already had a couple girls that hung around me like I was some kind of celebrity. It was only a couple of weeks later that things got interesting

"Neh, Rei-kun, did you hear, the host club has a new member?" Hiromi smiled softly at me.

"No… I didn't hear about that, who is it?" I asked, tilting my head a little.

"The commoner… Fujioka-kun" Mei joined the conversation "he's so cute!" she giggled.

"Huh… Fujioka-san Hm?" I peered towards the middle of the classroom where the host club usually sat and sure enough, there was Haruhi Fujioka, wearing an Ouran uniform, sporting a brand new haircut and no longer wearing those glasses that hid his face.

"You know… maybe you should ask to join" Kaho nodded quickly and the other girls gathered at my desk nodded, their hands clasped together.

"I don't know… I mean I like having you girls as my friends but I'm not popular enough" I shrugged a little, chuckling at their collective noises of disagreement.

As it was, the host club already had a reputation and they had only been functioning since the last year of middle school so I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get involved with that kind of thing. Something I had said must've struck a chord with someone as I suddenly felt the weight of someone's hand on my shoulder and turned to look up at nobody other than Tamaki Suoh.

"Now now Nakamura-kun, how could you say such a thing? Especially when you have some of the most beautiful princesses in school following you around?" he smiled brightly

He wasn't entirely wrong, though I was sure they only hung around me because of who my father was but I let that slide.

"I… well as accurate as that may be Suoh-_kun_" I would have normally referred to him as Suoh-san but since he saw fit to change the honorific then so shall I "I don't think my popularity with these ladies would be enough for me to join your elite club"

"On the contrary…" the host with the dark hair and glasses finally intruded upon the conversation "you seem under the impression that you aren't all that popular… yet your name keeps popping up in conversation at the club between the guests" he paused "and more than once I personally have been asked if you would be joining"

I mean… as flattering as Kyoya's words were, I just somehow couldn't comprehend that my name of all names was on the lips of so many people around here.

"Uh…." I couldn't find any words to respond with

"Great!" Tamaki grinned brightly "then we shall see you after school in music room three!"

Kyoya smirked and turned away with Tamaki and I was left to work out what had just happened. _Great… I somehow got myself an invite to the most elite club in school and I didn't even have to say anything… _

Thankfully I had already told my driver this morning that I would be studying in the library after school, so I wouldn't have to worry about that…. But I knew this was going to play on my mind all day.

* * *

Approaching music room three, I couldn't help but see the sign hanging on the door, making it clear that club was closed tonight due to a club meeting and somehow I was grateful that they weren't going to do this in front of their guests… it somehow felt embarrassing. Exhaling deeply, I reached forward to rap my knuckles against the carved wood of the double doors, my hand flinching back in surprise as before I'd even got close enough to knock, the doors opened to reveal an ornately decorated music room that I could only guess was out of use for some reason or another if this was now a club room.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" my eyes finally fell on Tamaki whose smile brightened as he reached and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me into the room, allowing the doors to slowly close behind me.

My gaze shifted about the room as he dragged me over to a table where Kyoya was sitting, with six other empty seats on his side and one opposite which, from the way Kyoya gestured, was for me to sit in. I sunk down into it, my eyes shifting from Kyoya to the black book he held in his hands that he was currently writing in.

"Once the others arrive we can begin" his voice cut through the silence and I nodded, busying myself with looking around the room, my hands resting in my lap.

"Haruhi, could you fetch us some tea?" I looked back to see Kyoya speaking to the smaller brown haired host, who nodded and walked off through a door to the side of the room.

"Tea? Wonderful!" Tamaki's energized voice buzzed past me as he sat beside Kyoya in the centremost chair "those shady twins will be here soon, as will Mori and Honey" it appeared he was talking to Kyoya so I didn't answer him.

The minutes passed by until the doors opened again and a pair of twins entered through it and made a beeline for the table.

"Well well…" the first began

"what do we…" the second followed

"Have here?" they spoke in unison as they looked down on me.

"Hikaru, Kaoru… this is Nakamura-kun… he is a prospective new member" Kyoya spoke.

Wide mischievous smiles broke out across their lips as they looked me over before sitting down, leaving me feeling severely outnumbered, though I couldn't help but be inwardly amused that they had made the assumption I was a boy based on my clothing choice.

It didn't take long before the doors opened again and a rather tall, dark haired student entered, with a much smaller student on his shoulders.

_What have I gotten into?_ I mentally chastised myself until I was bought out of my thoughts by Kyoya.

"Now that everyone is here, we shall begin"

* * *

_**Aha! So yes, poor Reiyu is having to start all over again but this time she has been noticed by the host club and they seem to think she is a boy… things could get interesting! Also, yes Reiyu's memories of the first time round have faded out, leaving her with a blank slate to really try again. **_


End file.
